For Always
by royuals
Summary: Emma et Regina se rendent au mariage de leur fils Henry. Post Saison 7.


Paroles en fin d'OS: For Always de Simon Steadman et Charlton Pettus

Bonne lecture!

Le jeune homme ajusta une dernière fois sa cravate ainsi que son smoking. Il s'admira une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de capter le regard de sa mère dans le miroir, assise sur le lit dos à lui. Elle souriait de toutes ses dents, ses yeux brillaient de bonheur et de fierté. Il lui rendit son sourire à travers la glace.

Aujourd'hui était l'un des plus beaux jours de sa vie. Après que le couronnement de Regina, Henry et Ella avaient beaucoup discuté sur l'endroit où ils avaient vivre.

La forêt enchantée 2.0? Seattle? Storybrooke?

Après en avoir parlé en famille, il n'y avait aucun doute, Storybrooke était leur maison. Quelques jours plus tard, les trois s'installèrent dans une petite maison chaleureuse non loin du centre de la ville. Ella travaillait avec Sabine chez Granny, heureuse d'avoir de la compagnie depuis que Ruby était partie.

Quant à Henry, il essayait toujours de trouver sa place dans le monde du travail. Il avait essayé des petits jobs comme à la bibliothèque de la ville, à la boutique de Gold ou encore avec le shérif mais rien de tout ça n'était pour lui. Il garda toujours en tête le livre qu'il voulait écrire, c'était ça qu'il aimait, c'était de ça qu'il voulait vivre mais ayant aucune inspiration, il ne put vivre de sa passion.

Après quelques mois de vie paisible, l'homme se confia à la femme et lui avoua son désir d'un second mariage mais cette fois-ci, civil, avec toutes les personnes qu'il aimait, et surtout à la maison. Ella avait bien évidemment acceptée.

Fixant toujours sa mère tout en étant perdu dans ses pensées, Regina se rapprocha de lui et posa sa main dans son dos. Il sursauta doucement au geste puis se retourna pour faire face à sa mère. Elle posa sa main sur la joue fraîchement rasée de son bébé et l'a caressa à l'aide son pouce.

"Est-ce ça va? Tu as l'air complètement perdu dans tes pensées... Si tu as changé d'avis à propos de ce mariage, on peut annuler. Ce n'est pas un problème, tu sais. Je veux juste ton bonh-"

"Maman... Respire" Coupa le jeune homme, posant sa main sur celle de sa mère qui se trouvait toujours sur sa propre joue. "Ella me rend heureux, plus que tout au monde. Je suis tellement heureux de ma petite famille. Je suis heureux."

"Mais..." chuchota la brune, sentant les larmes lui montaient aux yeux.

"Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ma vie. Je..." Il soupira puis il baissa les yeux avant de continuer. "J'aime écrire, c'est ça que j'aime faire mais je n'ai aucune inspiration, page blanche depuis des années. Je suis un putain d'incapable, incapable de faire autre chose que d'écrire. Je-"

Une larme coula sur sa joue, sa mère l'a captura rapidement à l'aide de son pouce avant d'embrasser son nez.

"Tu finiras par trouver l'inspiration. Tu finiras par trouver cette petite étincelle qui te fera exploser de bonheur dans ta carrière d'auteur. Je te le jure. Tu es tellement talentueux, mon cœur. Je suis fière de toi, ta mère et moi sommes tellement fières de toi. Ne perds jamais espoir, tout peut changer."

Il prit soudainement le petit corps de sa mère dans ses bras, nichant sa tête dans le cou de la femme. Il renifla son doux parfum, ce parfum envoûtant, ce parfum qui le faisait se sentir à la maison.

"Il est 13h07, nous devrions y aller." lâcha la reine, en essuyant ses joues puis elle prit soigneusement la main de son fils.

Regina descendit doucement les escaliers, essayant de ne pas tomber dans sa longue robe bleu clair, ressemblant à une robe de princesse. Elle avait bouclé ses cheveux à la façon Roni et avait ajouté une pince dorée mais discrète qui retenait quelques cheveux sur le côté gauche.

Zelena les attendait déjà en bas des escaliers, vêtue d'une robe droite et évidemment verte clair.Alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas des escaliers, elle attrapa Henry et le serra dans ses bras, le bombardant de compliments sur la tenue ou encore sur la vitesse dont a grandi. Elle lui pinça les joues puis embrassa chacune d'entre elles.

"Zelena..." Soupira la mairesse, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Elle jeta un œil dans le jardin, divinement décoré pour l'occasion par Mary-Margaret. Tout le monde était déjà en place, certaines personnes buvaient, bavardaient, s'impatientaient tandis que les enfants étaient assis dans l'herbe à faire des jeux de mains.

Dans la foule, elle trouva Snow, David et le jeune Neal âgé aujourd'hui de 5 ans sur les genoux de son père. Snow picora de temps à autre les lèvres de son mari telle une adolescente, ce qui fit sourire la mairesse. Elle vit ensuite Hook berçant doucement contre lui la petite Hope, âgée de 11 mois, vêtue d'une petite robe de princesse mauve. Elle avait une couronne de fleurs blanches dans ses cheveux blonds. Son regard tomba ensuite sur Ruby et Dorothy dansant lentement dans le coin de la cour au rythme de la douce musique que jouaient les musiciens. Leurs têtes étaient nichées dans le cou de l'une et l'autre, les mains de Ruby sur les hanches de sa petite-amie et cette-ci avait ses bras autour du cou de la louve. Elles étaient tellement heureuses dans leur propre monde, appartenant rien qu'à elles deux.

Regina souria nostalgiquement puis se retourna vers son fils, lui reprit la main pour l'embrasser.

"C'est l'heure. On y va?"

"Ouais, je suis prêt." souffla l'homme.

Zelena passa devant eux, informant les gens que le marié arrivait. Henry prit le bras de sa mère en lui souriant tendrement, qu'elle le lui rendit aussitôt avant de se diriger vers le jardin.

Le ciel était magnifique, bleu sans aucun nuage. Le soleil brillait de tout son éclat sur le jardin du manoir. Son fils brillait. C'était tout ce qu'il comptait.Le jardin était d'une beauté divine. Tout était blanc, exceptés les arbres et l'herbe incroyablement vert. Mary-Margaret avait tenu à avoir toutes les chaises en un seul bloc alignée en face du mariage, expliquant aux Mills qu'ils étaient tous Une seule et grande famille.

"C'est... wow..." L'homme était tellement émerveillé par le travail de sa grand-mère, il n'aurait jamais penser quelque chose d'aussi beau de sa part.

"Parfois je me demande si son métier aurait dû être organisatrice de mariage." entendirent les deux Mills avant de voir Emma à côté d'eux.

Regina ne bougea pas, elle était bouche bée, éblouie par la beauté de la blonde.

"Maman! Dieu merci, tu es là." Il serra sa mère dans ses bras, posa un baiser sur sa joue puis se décolla d'elle. "Tu es magnifique."

"Tu es magnifique mon cœur." insistant bien sur le pronom. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue à son tour, souria une dernière fois de toutes ses dents à son fils puis se tourna vers Regina.

"Gina, tu es..." s'arrêta la blonde, cherchant le mot parfois pour décrire la beauté de sa meilleur amie mais n'en trouva point.

"Toi aussi, tu es..." taquina la brune à la blonde tout en lui caressant le haut de son bras avec son pouce. Elle contempla de haut en bas la blonde. Elle portait une longue robe crème assez ressemblante à celle qu'elle portait lors du bal de Camelot sauf que la robe-ci avait que des fines bretelles au lieu des grandes manches bouffis. Ses cheveux ondulés étaient lâchés, seuls deux mèches de chaque côté étaient reliées à l'arrière, retenant ainsi ses mèches.

Voyant la rousse faire signe de se dépêcher, la blonde souria à la mairesse puis se mit au côté de leur fils. Elle glissa ensuite son bras dans celui de son fils, Regina l'imita.

"Allons-y." s'excita le shérif, tout sourire.

Le futur marié fit son entrée aux bras de ses deux mères, qui avait toutes deux les larmes aux yeux. Elles le mena jusqu'à Archie, qui avait accepté de célébrer cette union. Avant de le quitter, il reçu un gros baiser mouillé de ses deux mères. Elles partirent ensuite s'asseoir toutes souriantes l'une à côté de l'autre au premier rang non loin de Hook et Hope.

Les musiciens commencèrent la musique de la cérémonie lorsque Ella arriva ensuite au bras de sa mère, toutes deux rayonnantes, avançant lentement vers le futur marié. Celui-ci ne lâcha pas des yeux sa merveilleuse femme, vêtue d'une robe blanche sans manche, avec beaucoup de dentelle. La princesse portait un collier en or avec un pendentif en forme de cœur que sa mère lui avait donné. Ses cheveux bouclés étaient lâchés, seul un petit diadème était présent dans sa chevelure.

Sa mère lui fit un léger baiser sur sa joue, ne voulant pas gâcher son maquillage avec son propre rouge à lèvres puis alla s'asseoir au premier rang à côté de Regina. La petite Lucy arriva ensuite, portant une robe de princesse rose pâle, elle alla faire un bisou sur les joues de ses parents puis elle se positionna sur le côté de la cérémonie, alliances en mains.

Durant toute la cérémonie, les deux mères du marié ne suivirent pas un seul instant ce qu'il se passait, la brune pleurait doucement pensant à son beau petit prince qui était désormais un homme, un mari et surtout un père de famille. Quant à Emma, elle caressait le poignet de la brune à l'aide de son pouce, essuyant de temps à autre ses propres larmes. La reine se calma peu à peu, grâce à sa meilleure amie. Elles finirent par écouter la fin du discours, toujours les larmes coulant le long de leurs joues mais avec un grand sourire.

*

Le jardin était soudainement devenu un lieu bruyant, plus vivant, plus festif. Les musiciens avaient joués une dernière fois lors de la première danse des jeunes mariés avant de laisser place à une playlist sur clé USB concoctée par Mary.Emma admirait la fête devant elle depuis le mini-bar où elle s'était servi un verre de vin quelques minutes auparavant.

Dans la foule, elle put apercevoir la fille Hope dans les bras de son père, dansant au rythme de la chanson. La petite fille blonde riait au éclat à chaque fois que son père tournait sur lui-même. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse que ça brisait le coeur du shérif.A quelques mètres de là, elle vit son fils Henry avec un bras autour de la taille de sa femme et l'autre sur le haut du dos de leur fille Lucy, se balançant lentement sur la musique. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait autant perdu de temps avec sa famille. La chronologie de Storybrooke et de cette nouvelle forêt enchantée étaient tellement différentes et tellement confuses qu'elle avait beaucoup trop perdu de tant à leurs côtés.

Elle sursauta, sortant ainsi de ses pensées lorsqu'une main se posa sur son bras. Elle leva brusquement les yeux et tomba nez à nez sur son père.

"Est-ce que tu vas bien? Tu avais l'air complètement perdu." Inquiète de l'état de sa fille, le blond se mit à caresser doucement son bras nu.

"Ouais, tu vas bien papa. Ne t'en fais pas." mentit la jeune femme en lui faisant un sourire forcé pour tenter de le rassurer.

Le prince prit le verre de vin d'entre les mains de la blonde pour le poser sur le bord de bar derrière la femme puis prit le visage de sa fille entre ses mains.

"Mon cœur, je te connais par cœur et je sais lorsque tu me mens. Et de toute évidence, tu es en train de me mentir. Je sais que tu es une adulte et qu'il y a certaines choses dont tu ne veux pas en parler mais sache que je suis là, ta mère et moi sommes là si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, à n'importe quel heure. Ne l'oublie jamais." se confia le père tout en caressant la joue de sa petite fille avec ses pouces.

La blonde se jeta dans les bras de son père, sa tête arrivant au niveau de son cou. Elle pouvait sentir sa main rassurante sur le haut de sa tête, comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand il l'a prenait dans ses bras.

Les deux blonds s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés depuis la grossesse de la jeune femme. Elle lui avait confié toutes ses peurs, ses angoisses, ses insécurités et à quel point elle se sentait vide et seule depuis qu'elle avait laissé son fils et de sa meilleure amie dans cette maudite forêt.Le jeune père de famille avait pratiquement passé les 8 mois de grossesse de sa fille dans la maison de celle-ci à la rassurer, à la chouchouter, à dorloter et à être pleinement à son écoute. Avec l'aide du pirate, il avait fait quelques changements dans la maison telle que la peinture des murs ou encore l'aménagement de la chambre du bébé à naître.

Mais s'il y avait bien une chose dont elle n'avait parlé à son père ni même à personne était sa relation avec Killian. Au fil des mois, les choses se dégradaient un peu plus, les deux s'apercevant que leur mariage était une erreur. Malgré l'échec de leur histoire qui aurait dû être un « Ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants. », Hook était resté dans leur maison, non pas seulement pour le bébé à naître mais aussi pour la blonde qui aimait tout de même. Il était resté à ses cotés jour et nuit tout au long de sa grossesse et également lorsque la petite est naît. Ils avaient réessayés de tout faire pour que leur histoire marche quelques mois après la naissance de la petite Hope, ce qui arriva finalement.

La blonde posa son menton sur l'épaule du blond et serra un peu plus son père contre elle. Elle se mit à fermer les yeux profitant d'un peu de tendresse et à inspirer le doux parfum de son père. Celui-ci posa quelques baisers dans les cheveux de sa fille puis posa sa joue contre ses cheveux. Ils restèrent un bon moment ainsi, écoutant la forte musique depuis la vieille chaîne hi-fi de Mary, humant l'odeur du vin juste derrière eux et faisant comme si personne d'autres n'existait autour.

Ils furent finalement interrompus par Henry, passant un bras dans le dos des deux blonds, enlaçant ainsi d'un coup sa mère et son grand-père.

"Moi aussi, je voulais un câlin." dit le jeune marié laissant apparaître une petite moue sur ses lèvres.

La blonde se desserra finalement de l'étreinte du blond pour aller prendre son fils dans ses bras. Elle glissa sa main dans sa chevelure foncée, assez ressemblante à celle de son père Neal. Le blond regarda les deux individus devant ses yeux puis hocha la tête vers son petit-fils lui faisant comprendre qu'il l'a laissé entre de bonnes mains puis il s'éclipsa.

Henry s'éloigna de sa mère et lui dit:

"Ça te dirait de danser avec moi?"

Une moue se reforma sur ses lèvres, ce qui fit rire sa mère. Il savait parfaitement que cette moue faisait toujours craquer ses mères et ça, depuis son plus jeune âge.

"Comment pourrais-je dire non à cette petite bouille?" riait la blonde avant de prendre le bras de son fils et d'avancer vers la foule qui dansaient lentement au rythme d'un slow.

Le garçon se mit en face de sa mère, posa une main dans le bas de son dos et prit sa main avec l'autre. La blonde fit de même mais étant plus petite que l'homme, elle posa sa main dans le milieu de son dos. Ils dansèrent tous les deux en harmonie, ne quittant jamais les yeux de l'un et l'autre et sentant les regards de leur famille sur eux.

"Je te suis tellement reconnaissante de m'avoir sauvé. Grâce à toi, j'ai une famille, des amis et surtout je t'ai retrouvé." Sa main qui se trouvait dans le dos du jeune papa se posa sur sa joue, son pouce caressant lentement son visage fraîchement rasé. "Il n'y a pas eu une journée ou une nuit où je n'ai pas pensé à toi. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'imaginer si tu avais mon menton, mes pommettes, ma couleur de cheveux ou si tu avais les yeux en amandes de ton père ou ses fines lèvres ou son nez fin. Pendant ces 10 ans sans toi, je n'ai fait qu'espérer que tu ailles bien, que tu sois heureux et aimé. Tu es là, aujourd'hui en face de moi, tellement grand, tellement beau, tellement fort… Je suis si fière d'être ta mère."

Émue du discours de sa mère, il rapprocha légèrement le léger corps de sa mère vers le sien. Il dessina des dessins abstraits et invisibles dans le dos de sa de sa mère à l'aide de son pouce.

"Tu nous a aussi sauvés maman. Maman et moi étions tellement pas heureux, j'étais un sale monstre avec elle, je lui brisais le coeur à chaque méchanceté quotidienne que je lui disais et toi tu as changé ça, tu m'a fait comprendre que cette femme était un être brisé en mille morceaux, qui avait juste besoin d'amour et qu'on croit en elle pour guérir. Et grâce à toi, t-

"Nous. Grâce à nous." La blonde le coupa soudainement. L'homme acquiesça immédiatement laissant apparaître un petit sourire sur son visage.

"Ouais, grâce à nous..." L'homme arrêta tout mouvement pour fixer les grands yeux verts de sa mère et de sourire tendrement. "Je t'aime maman, du plus profond de mon être."

"Je t'aime aussi trésor." Le visage de la blonde s'illumina devant tant d'amour. Henry posa ses lèvres contre le front pâle et y déposa quelques tendres baisers.

*

Le soir tomba assez vite sur la petite ville du Maine. Le jardin était éclairé par des lanternes tenant magiquement dans les airs. Les habitants étaient toujours présents dans la cour du maire, continuant de faire la fête.La rousse et la brune étaient dans un coin vide, non loin du bar, mangeant un morceau de tarte de la fraise au calme. Elles regardèrent également les interactions du shérif avec le pirate et leur petite princesse depuis de longues minutes en silence, tous deux prêts à rentrer chez eux. La plus âgée des Mills tourna la tête vers sa soeur, qui fixait toujours le couple. Son visage habituellement joyeux était si triste, souffrant de cette amour impossible.

"Vas la voir, p'tite soeur." dit Zelena brisant ainsi ce lourd silence.

"Pour quoi faire? Je ne vais pas aller les déranger pendant leur petit moment familial." gloussa la brune en posant ses mains sur ses hanches.

L'ancienne sorcière soupira. Elle savait que sa sœur était une vraie tête de mule, surtout quand c'est à propos de l'amour. Ou à propos de ses sentiments pour une certaine blonde qu'elle avait clairement confirmé lorsqu'elles étaient dans la nouvelle forêt enchantée.

"Va la voir, je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. Je ne te demande pas non plus de l'embrasser avec la langue mais juste discuter avec elle ou lui proposer de danser, elle ne pourra pas dire non à la belle petite bouille de sa meilleure amie."La brune tourna la tête vers sa soeur puis plongea ses yeux vers les yeux bleus intenses. Elle avait l'habitude que sa soeur se moque d'elle sur ses sentiments, laissant des insinuations dans les conversations ou la charriant nuits et jours sur ses histoires d'amours mais la reine pouvait voir que cette fois, elle était sincère dans ce qu'elle avait dit.

La brune serra doucement la main de sa soeur, reconnaissante d'être à ses côtés dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments, elle lui fit un tendre sourire puis se dirigea vers la foule.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au niveau de la blonde, elle vit la blonde faire signe à sa fille puis elle se tourna vers elle, ses yeux brillants l'a fixant. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de la shérif puis elle se rapprocha de son amie.

"Je t'ai cherché quasiment toute l'après-midi pour pouvoir faire danser avec toi mais soit tu étais déjà prise soit tu étais porté-disparue." Ralait la blonde.

La brune ria devant son côté enfantin, assez ressemblant à celui de leur fils. Elle glissa sa main dans celle de la blonde puis s'arrêta de rire. Elle plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amie et lui demanda:

"Ça te dirait de danser avec moi?"

La blonde regarda la mairesse avec de gros yeux, devant sa demande puis son visage se mit à s'adoucir grandement.

"Bien sûr que je veux danser avec toi gina." Elle serra la main de sa meilleure amie puis se mit en face d'elle. Une nouvelle chanson ou plutôt un air de piano se fit entendre, les deux jeunes femmes se mirent l'une en face de l'autre. Emma posa maladroitement ses mains sur les hanches de la brune et celle-ci les mit autour du cou de l'autre femme. Elles rapprochèrent leurs corps juste avant que les premières paroles de la musique se firent entendre.

Every single one of us

Needs someone to say

You are who I've waited for

We are both the same

Leurs corps se balançaient lentement au rythme de la chanson, leurs yeux complètement absorbés par les yeux de l'autre, comme si plus rien n'existait autour. Les mains de la brune plongea ses mains dans les douces boucles qu'elle aimait tant tandis que la femme plus jeune glissa ses mains dans son bas dos puis tira le corps fin vers elle, ce qui fit rire la brune.

"Cette chanson est tellement belle" susurra la brune, son regard toujours plongé dans celui de la blonde. Celle-ci souria de plus belle.

Dieu qu'elle aimait son sourire. Elle aimait vraiment chaque once de la blonde, de sa tendresse passant par son côté enfantin ou encore son côté possessif avec les personnes qu'elle aimait.Ces années sans l'avoir à ses côtés lui a grandement ouvert ses yeux sur ses sentiments pour la blonde. Elles n'avaient jamais été séparées auparavant mais après tant de temps séparés des siens, elle ne voulait plus jamais revivre ça.

Our paths had to cross

We're found and not lost

And all the stars in the sky will shine for us

À la mention de la dernière phrase, elles se mirent à regarder les étoiles brillants dans le ciel noir en toute synchronisation, ce qui fit rire les deux femmes.Non loin de là, toute la famille du shérif et du maire admirait la scène avec beaucoup d'émotion et énormément d'amour.

"Vous pensez qu'elles vont s'avouer leurs sentiments mutuelles ou elles vont se tourner autour pendant encore un bon et long moment?" Demanda le jeune marié tout sourire en ne quittant pas ses mères des yeux.

"Aucune idée mais elles ont l'air complètement absorbées l'une dans l'autre. Je sens qu'elles vont finir par faire un bébé magique avant minuit." Ricana la rousse en se servant un verre de whisky.

David regarda la rousse puis se mit à sourire devant les propos de Zelena. Elle n'avait pas tellement tort après tout. Il tourna ensuite son regard vers sa femme et il vit son visage inondait de larmes mais également d'un grand sourire, il était persuadé sur que sa mâchoire était à deux doigts de casser.

We're losing control

We'll stay young when we're old

Every moment with you is golden

Emma contempla le visage fin de la brune. Elle avait très peu de maquillage à ses yeux, la faisant paraître plus jeune. Elle pût également apercevoir quelques rides se formant au bord de ses yeux ainsi qu'aux coins de ses lèvres. Dieu qu'elle voulait embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau douce.

"Tu es tellement belle, gina." chuchota la shérif en posant une main sur sa joue douce. Regina frissonna soudainement au toucher. Elle pencha doucement sa tête dans la main pâle puis ferma les yeux. Elle sentit ensuite un petit nez frôlant le sien. Elle se laissa bercer par la musique et par la douceur de la blonde avant d'être brusquement prise par ses démons:

Qu'est-ce que tu fais Regina, au juste? Tu comptes re-briser une famille pour tes sentiments? Rappelle-toi ce que ta mère te disait «L'amour est une faiblesse.» Personne ne peut t'aimer Regina. Personne.

La brune s'éloigna, se séparant complètement de l'étreinte de son amie.

"Je ne... ne peux pas, je..." Bafouilla la brune avant de s'éloigner, en passant à travers la foule.

Like a river need the rain

Like a candle needs a flame

You know that I need you

La blonde rattrapa la brune par le bras et la fit tournoyer en face d'elle. De grosses larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, son maquillage avait légèrement débordé sous ses yeux gonflés.La shérif essuya les larmes une par une à l'aide de son pouce puis elle commença par enlever le noir coulant sur ses joues lorsqu'une main l'arrêta.

"Arrête Em', s'il te plaît."

La blonde était tellement confuse, aucun mot ne sortait de sa bouche. Regina prit son silence pour continuer de lui demander de tout stopper.

"Arrête, ce n'est pas bien. Il ne mérite pas ça. Tu es mariée avec un homme que tu aimes et vous avez eu une fille et ils ne méritent pas ça. Je ne veux pas briser un couple à cause quelques verres de trop."

Emma regarda la mairesse, complètement abasourdie par ses paroles. Était-elle vraiment en train d'accuser l'alcool d'être à l'origine de tout ça?

Like the ocean needs the shore

To find what it's been looking for

You know that I need you

Regina regarda une dernière fois le visage confus de son amie puis tourna des talons pour avancer dans la foule. Elle pouvait entendre son amie l'appeler mais ça lui était égale. Elle continua son chemin, les larmes dégoulinant le long de son visage. Elle était tellement fatiguée, fatiguée de ses saletés de sentiments, de toujours tomber amoureuse des personnes inaccessibles.Elle sentit soudainement une main sur son poignet. Elle enleva brusquement son poignet de l'emprise avant d'entendre une personne.

"Regina... S'il te plaît. Laisse-moi te parler."

La brune, toujours de dos à la blonde, hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle savait qu'elle ne lui fichera pas la paix le temps qu'elle n'aurait pas dit ce qu'elle voulait. Elle ferma ses yeux, se laissant pleurer en silence.

A quelques mètres de là, Mary se rongeait les ongles devant cette dramatique scène. Le jeune marié lui, croisait les doigts devant sa bouche, priant que ça fonctionne entre ses deux chères mamans. Quant à David et Zelena, ils ne bougèrent pas d'un poil.

Come what may, you'll never be alone

Every day I love you even more

For always

La blonde se mit à fixer ses propres pieds puis inspira un grand coup et dit:

"Quand tu es partie... Ou du moins, quand je suis repartie à Storybrooke, j'étais complètement perdue. Plus les jours passaient, plus je ressentais comme un grand vide. Ma relation avec Killian avait plutôt bien mais c'était chez moi que quelque chose qui n'allait pas alors j'ai fini par consulter Archie plusieurs fois par semaines pendant environ 3 mois. Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur des choses dont je voulais me le cacher à moi-même. Je suis une grosse idiote parce que tout était devant mes yeux depuis tellement longtemps et j'ai préféré prendre la facilité plutôt que de chercher ce qu'il y avait au fond de mon coeur." La blonde marqua une pause, levant sa tête pour voir que la brune était toujours dos à elle. Elle essuya ses larmes qui avaient coulés le long de son discours puis elle se rapprocha du dos de la brune laissant quelques centimètres les séparant. "C'est toi gina, ça a toujours été toi."

Bigger than both of us

Deeper than the sea

Regina se retourna vers sa meilleure amie qui avait également son maquillage coulant le long de ses joues. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son ne sortit. Devant le manque de mots de son amie, la shérif attrapa ses mains bronzées puis y déposa quelques tendres baisers. Lorsqu'elle vit la brune sourire, elle les posa sur ses propres épaules. Elle regarda son visage et vit qu'elle la regardait lui faire un léger hochement de tête. Elle positionna alors les mains sur les hanches de la femme telles elles étaient quelques minutes auparavant.Soudainement, la plus jeune posa son front contre celui de la latina, ainsi les obligeant à fermer toutes les deux leurs yeux.

"Ne dis rien, ne répond rien si tu n'en a pas envie. Profite juste de ce moment." susurra la jeune blonde.

Higher than the clouds above

Everyone can see

"Toutes ces années sans toi ont été une torture à mes yeux. Mais rester à tes côtés alors que tu étais en train de concevoir une famille avec le pirate me tuait chaque jour un peu plus alors j'ai préféré être une lâche et partir pour ne plus avoir à souffrir mais ça a été le contraire. Là-bas, on n'avait aucun moyen de communication, j'étais avec notre fils mais j'avais aussi besoin du reste de ma famille...et surtout de toi. Je me suis tellement inquiétée jour et nuit pour ta grossesse, et je savais que tu avais besoin de parler, que tu étais apeuré à l'idée d'élever un enfant mais nous ne n'avons aucun moyen pour communiquer. Zelena avait remarqué à quel point j'étais inquiète et à mon avis, elle savait pour nous alors elle m'a donné une unique feuille magique, qui arrivait toujours à destination même à travers des royaumes mais je ne te l'ai jamais envoyé. J'étais beaucoup trop lâche pour le faire."

La brune mit son visage dans le cou chaud de la blonde, se laissant pleurer.

Our paths had to cross

We're found and not lost

And all the stars in the sky will shine for us

Emma glissa sa main dans les douces boucles brunes tandis que son autre main dessinait des petits cercles dans son dos à l'aide de la paume de sa main.

"Shhh... Ne pleures plus Gina... Tout ça est fini..."La brune pouvait sentir le souffle chaud du shérif dans son cou, ce qui la fit frissonner. Elle déposa un léger baiser du bout de ses lèvres dans le cou pâle puis se redressa sa tête pour faire face à la blonde. Elle posa une main sur sa joue puis plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son amie avant de dire:

"Je suis tellement folle amoureuse de toi que ça me fait mal. Je t'aime Emma Swan, tellement."

La blonde laissa paraître un sourire devant cette déclaration d'amour. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que son amie ressentait la même chose. La grande et sexy Regina Mills, reine, ancienne méchante reine et maire, avait des sentiments pour elle, Emma Swan, orpheline depuis toujours, ancienne sans abri et ex détenue.

We're losing control

We'll stay young when we're old

Every moment with you is golden

Emma brossa son nez contre celui de la reine, la faisant sourire. La main de la blonde se déplaça à l'arrière de son cou, fermant doucement la courte distance qui restait entre eux. Emma embrassa tendrement sa lèvre supérieure et les côtés de sa bouche puis la cicatrice puis caressant la lèvre inférieure. Ses doigts caressant affectueusement la peau sur le côté de son cou, se verrouillant dans les cheveux soyeux de sa nuque. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, la brune posa ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, la tirant plus près.

La bouche de la mairesse goûtant chaque partie des lèvres de la blonde. Sa langue commença à les séparer légèrement, implorant l'entrée. Alors qu'elle ouvrit timidement sa bouche, la reine explora chaque recoin, goûtant et caressant sa langue avec un amour et un désir irrésistibles.

Like a river need the rain

Like a candle needs a flame

You know that I need you

"Yes!!" Hurla le jeune marié en faisant la danse de la joie.

"Arrête de danser comme ça, tu vas faire venir la pluie." se moqua la rouquine.

David lança un regard noir à la jeune femme et lui dit: Laisse-le, veux-tu? Il est heureux de voir ses mères enfin réunies et heureuses. Elles nous ont cassées les pieds pendant une décennie à se tourner autour, à se prendre risques après risques afin de se sauver et de se sacrifier mutuellement, il était vraiment temps."

"La reine et son chevalier blanc."

David, Mary et Zelena se tournèrent vers le jeune homme, tous l'air confus, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il racontait.

"La reine et son chevalier blanc. Leur histoire. C'est ça l'histoire de mon prochain livre."

Like the ocean needs the shore

To find what it's been looking for

You know that I need you

Lorsqu'elles se séparèrent finalement, elles ouvrirent toutes les deux leurs yeux, découvrant une expression de pur bonheur sur leur visage, un regard affectueux dans leurs yeux brûlants de désir et un doux sourire sur leurs lèvres.

"Je t'aime tellement ma reine." chuchota la blonde contre le visage de son amante.

La brune lui sourit, voulant répondre mais se rappela d'un détail, d'un assez gros détail. Son visage devenue d'un coup neutre comme elle ne voulait pas faire montrer ce qu'elle ressentait.

"Et Hook?" dit la femme d'une voix rauque, tout son corps tremblant. "Je veux dire, vous êtes toujours mariés malgré vos nombreuses disputes et j-"

La blonde la coupa.

"On s'est séparés quelques semaines après votre retour à Storybrooke. On avait réessayé après la naissance de Hope mais ça a été un échec total. Il vit toujours à la maison pour être plus proche de sa fille et parce qu'il est toujours à la recherche d'un appartement avec deux chambres."

La bouche de Regina forma un grand "O" ce qui dit éclater de rire la blonde.

Like the shadow needs the sun

Everybody needs someone

You know that I need you

La blonde picora le bout des lèvres de Regina telle une adolescente. Elle chuchota de nombreux "je t'aime" près de ses lèvres. La reine fit de même en embrassant et suçotant le cou chaud de son amante, la faisant gémir bruyamment. Elles restèrent dans les bras de l'une et de l'autre, ne pensant à plus rien d'autre. Pour la première fois, elles découvrirent vraiment ce que le mot "amour" signifiait.

"Emmène-moi au lit, maintenant." Murmura le reine d'une voix légèrement enrouée mais douce à côté de son oreille.

Les deux femmes disparaissaient brusquement dans un nuage de magie violet et blanc.

Come what may, you'll never be alone

Every day I love you even more

For always

*

Emma contempla le corps nu de la brune, les flammes de la cheminée reflétant sur sa peau luisante, elle ne pût s'empêcher d'y déposer quelques baisers avant de se rallonger sur le matelas juste à côté de la brune qui était allongé sur le ventre. Elles n'avaient aucune idée de combien de temps elles étaient là, à faire l'amour, à découvrir le corps de l'une et l'autre et voulant donner tout l'amour qu'elles ressentaient mutuellement près de la cheminée du salon et sur un matelas que la blonde avait fait apparaître par magie. Après de nombreux orgasmes, les deux femmes s'étaient finalement reposés sur le matelas, sans s'endormir. Elles profitaient du moment de silence pour écouter les crépitements venant de la cheminée et leurs battements de cœur.

La brune se mit sur son côté gauche, se mettant en face de la blonde. Elle passa sa main à travers les boucles blondes légèrement humide tandis que la shérif passa sa main dans le dos bronzé et frôla délicatement sa peau à l'aide des bouts de ses doigts.

"Je suis complètement accro à toi, à son parfum, à tes yeux, ta voix, ta peau, ton rire, ta magie, ta présence, tout." dit la brune avant de se pencher au dessus de la shérif qui souriait niaisement et de lui voler un baiser.

"Je vous promets un rendez-vous digne de vous ma reine." susurra Emma contre ses lèvres douces.

"Oh mais j'espère bien princesse!"


End file.
